Gibson Cuts Loose
by sweetkia13
Summary: We all know Gibson as the mature, science geek. However, what happens when Sprx shows him what fun is outside the walls of his lab. Join Gibson as he is shown by Sprx how to have fun, get dirty, and cut loose! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1I had to write this. It was an idea that just came to me. I thought it was touching, so read and review people!!

_Tick, tick, tick, _went the clock in the scientist lab. The sounds of the clock joined the noises of the fizzing of chemicals and the snoring of a blue monkey. His head laid on his desk, with his butt in his chair. Apparently, he had fallen asleep while working.

"Gibson!" A red monkey hollered from down the hallway. "Hey Brainac, were are ya?"

Rudely awakened, Gibson lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He let out a yawn, and studied his surroundings. 'I feel asleep again, great.'

"Gibson?"

"Oh, hi Sprx."

"Hey Gibson, do you want to come down to the arcade with Chiro, Otto, Nova, and I?"

Gibson couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What did you say."

"Do you want to go with me and the others to the arcade?"

Gibson was silent for a moment, "Um, sorry Sprx I can't."

"...Oh, okay. Whatever." The red monkey started to walk out of the lab. 'Gibson is such a nerd...' Sprx then stopped in his tracks, '...a nerd that hasn't cut loose one day in his life.' A smile crept its way onto Sprx's face. "Gibson!"

"Sprx, I told you I'm busy. I'm..." He was stopped by Sprx grabbing his tail and covering his mouth.

"Gibson, you're coming with me to have some fun, and I'm not taking _no_ as an answer."

"Muhmuhmuh!" Mumbled Gibson.

New chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

1Sorry for the long wait.

"Sprx, this is quite unnecessary." Spoke a squiring Gibson.

"Come on Brain Strain, you've been in your lab for three days straight."

"Well, what is it to you?"

Sprx released Gibson. "I just think you need to loosen up is all. Plus, I needed an excuse to do something else other than the arcade."

"...You never wanted to go to the arcade?"

"Arcade games are to boring. What can I say, I'm more for the real thing."

"You mean a party animal, don't you Sprx." Gibson had his arms crossed and was taping his foot displeased.

"Okay, Okay, fine Gibson, call me whatever you want, but at least I'm not a party pooper."

"Nice try Sprx, but I will not be tricked by your mind games."

"Hey, I'm just telling you the truth. You never once have tried to do something out of your comfort zone.

"That's a lie, Sprx, I've done many things that you would consider 'on the edge.'"

"Really, name one."

"...Well...There was that time I went with...that guy to that place in...in...space...while on that mission...remember."

"No, I don't remember that guy, or that place, or that mission." said Sprx sarcasticly. "Just admit you're wrong."

"I refuse to give in to your childish antics, Sprx. Unlike you, I will not make a fool of myself."

"For the love of Shugazzoom. Will you stop acting like a know-it-all! You're the one acting like a kid, Gibson. Your refusing to honestly answer my question!"

"Oh please, you heard me answer it. Don't call me a liar! I vocally identified the who, what, when, where, and why of your question."

"Arrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gibson, you're impossible!"

"By what do you mean?" Replied Gibson in a clueless tone.

Sprx regained his composer and took a deep breath. His cocky and devilish grin returned to his face. "Fine. Gibson, if you want to play games, then I will to. If you don't at least try to do something fun today then I will show everyone that picture of you sleeping with that jellybob thing of yours."

"Haha, very fun, Sprx, but I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about." Gibson continued to look unfazed by Sprx's blackmail.

"Really, then explain this." Sprx pulled out a picture of Gibson sleeping and cuddling what looked like a liquid-filled cavity."

Gibson went wide eyed, "How did you get that?" He asked in alarm.

"I have my sources." Said Sprx.

"GIVE ME THAT PHOTO!"

"Go ahead, take it. I have a dozen more copies."

Gibson, accepting defeat, said, "Fine, you win, this time."

"Yes!" Sprx cheered.

"So, where are we going anyway?"

"Some place you will never forget."

Gibson signed, "Oh lord, help me!"

"Oh, quit your complaining. You can go back to squeezing you jellybob thing later."

"Sprx, I'm going to say this once. IT'S A CHEMICAL!"

I UPDATED!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!! R&R!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!! THANK'S FOR READING!! MUMHAHAHAHAHA!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sprx, I beg of you. Please, do not make me do this." Gibson said.

"Ohhhhhhh, no way, Brainiac," Sprx currently had Gibson by the tail, dragging him face first through the streets of Shuggazoom, and the skittish blue monkey clawing his fingers into the ground in desperate means to escape. They received awkward glances from some of the citizens.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SHUGGAZOOM! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Hey, Gibson, you can get up now," Sprx said laughing. The blue genius was currently on the ground in the fetal position. Gibson cracked his eye open and noticed the strange glances from passing pedestrians. He quickly got up, blushing madly from his childish display.

"Let's go someplace else, shall we Sprx old buddy?" He pleaded.

Sprx got in a thinking stance, "Let me see…no." He smiled his pestering grin. "Come on," he then motioned for Gibson to follow.

"Sprx, why are we at the fair?" They were currently standing in the center of the park, surrounded by rides, game booths, citizens and hobos asking for spare change.

"You'll see," the red monkey gave his blue counterpart a reassuring grin. He then led his brother over to what appeared to be a stage in the center of the park. A huge sign hung over the stage.

Gibson read the sign aloud, "'Hover Burger Eating Contest. First prize is two tickets to the new **Jumping for Danger** tourist attraction, located on Shuggazoom's east side by Tigris Falls and Monkey Canyon.' Sprx, what is the meaning of this?"

"It means that you are going to win us the grand prize," Sprx smiled devilishly, "and are going to go bungee jumping with me."

"What! No, not in a million years!" Sprx held up the picture, or otherwise blackmail. "…Fine, I'll do it."

"Welcome one and all to this year's annual Hover Burger Eating Contest!" The spokes person said. The crowd cheered, while Gibson just sat their nervously.

'_I hate hover burgers. Why am I doing this?' _He then looked at Sprx and scowled. '_I'm going to kill him.' _

"Are our contestants ready?"

'_No.'_

"Alright then, on your mark, get set, GO!" The other competitors began gorging meat at an alarming rate, while Gibson just stared in disgust.

"Eww. You expect me to eat this! It isn't even organic! Do you people even know what good food is?"

"Gibson! Eat the burger you ass!" Sprx then had an idea, "Gib-son, Gib-son, Gib-son, Gib-son, Gib-son, Gib-son," the crowd began to cheer along.

The blue monkey sighed; he took his first bite, '_This…this is really good!'_ He then continued his meal as a properly mannered English man would.

"Come on you Brainiac! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd cheered.

Sprx gave his brother an encouraging/threatening glare. Eye to eye, black met black… then black met photo, and the ultimate pig fest began. Five burgers, six burgers, seven, eighteen, twenty-two, thirty-one…

"And the winner is….Fat Albert! Congrats my man!" A husky male with black hair and brown skin, a red shirt and jeans went up to claim his prize. "An astounding record of fifty hover burgers! Give it up for our new champ!"

Sprx clapped silently in the crowd. '_I'd love to see that guy go bungee jumping. I bet the rope would break.' _Sprx laughed at his own joke.

"And thanks to a generous donation, we are happy to give five coupons for free hover-burgers at the fair café to Gibson, with an astounding forty-five hover burgers! Congrats, Gibson," he help the prize out, waiting for the monkey to take it, "…Gibson?"

'_Where is that fat-head?' _Thought Sprx.

Unknown to everyone, the champ was in the restroom next door, spilling his guts out, "Never. Again." He then continued his episode in the park toilet.

**Okay, I don't really have an excuse for not updating, so I am going to be honest. I got lazy, and didn't feel like writing. However, I'M BACK BABY!**


End file.
